Tristin Grave
Tristin Grave is a general of the New Republic. Commanding the New Republic's Second Army, he works directly under Chancellor Schmidt. Since joining the New Republic, his scope of the galaxy has widened. Tristin, in his tenure, has come to realize how truly terrible the Kicka Empire is. He believes that all citizens of the galaxy deserve the rights and protection that the New Republic can offer. As a result, he has turned his focus on the empire directly, working with the Chancellor and other generals to quell the empire’s influence and restore the New Republic. __FORCETOC__ Early Life Tristin Grave was born in a small village on the planet Cathar. Mandalorians regularly attempted to raid Cathar, perhaps due to the long Mandalorian and Cathar history. Thousands of years ago, the Mandalorians once conquered Cathar. However, the Cathar had long since re-established themselves on their homeworld, and the Republic covertly aided the Cathar with supplies and weapons to counteract the Mandalorian threat. Raised in his native village, Tristin was a naturally gifted athlete and soon became one of the most well-known young Cathar in the colony. Tristin eventually grew into a powerful man, built like a fortress. Many of the undercover Republic agents attempted to recruit Tristin into the military, but Tristin always gratefully declined, for he had a love in his life named Sudha. They went through a marriage ceremony, which signified that the two would remain faithful to each other even if the other died, vowing never to be with another. One day, Tristin went out to clear out a small nest of Kiltik, insects that he dispatched quickly. However, in the few hours he had been gone, a Mandalorian scouting party came across the village. The Mandalorians immediately had gone into combat mode and started shooting down as many Cathar as they could. Fortunately, the scouting party was not very large and eventually all of them were overwhelmed and killed by the Cathar warriors. Unfortunately for Tristin, he was not there to fight against them and, as a result, his wife was one of the fallen innocents of the fray. Service to the Republic After the death of his wife, Tristin resolved, at the age of 25, to take up the offer of the Republic agents. This would provide him a release valve for his sorrow and allow him to focus that sorrow on sheer dedication to the Republic. Tristin's first real taste of action came when he fought on Kuat as it fell to the Imperium. When the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Alliance, he was stationed on Corellia, where he worked special ops. Eventually, after becoming a captain, he ran some special ops of his own. By the time he sieged Vjun with the Jedi, he had already risen to the station of colonel. Tristin fought when Corellia fell during the Sovereign War and once more when it was taken back. He was promoted to his current position after sustaining a mere ten percent casualty rate after helping regain the planet. Unfortunately, Tristin had never made it to Coruscant and fumed over its loss to the Kicka Empire. Tristin's personal transport is a Barloz-class freighter called the Drop Hammer. General of the New Republic Being the powerhouse that he is, Tristin received recommendation upon recommendation from his superiors until he reached the rank of General. He now controls the New Republic's Second Army, also known as the "Nexu Army," and still manages to do freelance work for whatever odds and ends the Republic needs done. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=14147 *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=14149 Category:Characters